Fire of Love
by FlyingFox87
Summary: Ten mini songfics about Rei and Minako. Found this on my hard drive the other day, and figured I might as well post it. Feel free to read and tell me what you think.


I don't know who started this but people have been doing it for various fandoms. Why not Rei/Minako?

Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. (I cheated on a couple, sorry :S)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Title: Ten Songs: Music Playlist Challenge  
Paring: Rei/Minako (focus), Ami/Makoto, Mamoru/Usagi implied  
'Verse: All, some PGSM, some anime.  
Warnings: Femslash, Character Death  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, will never be mine.  
Feedback: Please :)

1. Secret Smile-Supersonic

Rei closed her hands. Three days ago, the worst had happened and her grandfather had passed away. Rei still remembered the horrible sensation that coursed through her upon discovering him, lying there, for all intents asleep, but in reality, dead.

Of course she was still a minor, and had to go live with her father, after the funeral that day. Suddenly, someone nudged her. Rei looked to her left. Minako smiled, although it was sad, and squeezed her hand, quickly, so no one saw. Rei squeezed back. Somehow the situation seemed just a little bit better.

2. Season's In the Sun-Westlife

When the result had first come through, they had both refused to believe it. Cancer? They were senshi for cripes sake, Rei couldn't be dying. It wasn't possible. Six months, and two bouts of chemo later, pained acceptance had set in. The cancer had spread to her liver and lungs. She would have weeks at most.

Rei refused further treatment. Instead, she accepted the inevitable and chose to go with what dignity she had left and to spend her last days concentrating on with Minako and their daughter. Towards the end, on one of her good days, they went on a picnic in the back garden. Rei ate little, but it didn't matter, the sun was shining, Minako and her daughter were playing together and for a moment, she could pretend she wasn't dying.

3. Home-Michael Buble

She had travelled the world, seen the sights. She had left right after the scouts were reborn, on her World Tour. The concert halls were packed with people and finally she was living the dream. Surrounded by fans and praise, Minako had never felt so alone.

How many times had she picked up the phone to just ring Rei? The other girl would have been glad to know she was living her own life, living in the future, not the past. How many times had she put the receiver back down, unable to make herself dial the number.

Now she was on the flight to Japan. She had phoned Usagi to tell her she was coming, and she knew the girl would tell _everyone._ All she could see was raven hair and amethyst eyes. All she could smell was jasmine and incense. She was going home,

4. Leave Right Now-Will Young

Rei sat in the Crown, waiting… waiting for _that_ girl to show up. Her eyes were clouded. Today was the day Minako came back from her World Tour. Her eyes darted between her watch and the door relentlessly. If she left now…

It was too late as just then the girl in question entered the crown. With an excited squeal, Usagi flung herself at her. Ami and Makoto weren't far behind. Rei took in her features. The popstar had only grown more beautiful in the five year's since she'd left.

Rei's eyes met Minako's. She knew she should leave; she wanted to leave before she got sucked in again but as she started to drown in the inky brown black once more, she knew she couldn't.

5. Pretty Woman-Roy Orbison

Rei pulled a book out of her locker, it was time to go home, but it seemed to be stuck. With a rather large tug, it flew out and unfortunately, so did Rei, landing square on her ass.

Just as she got up though, a girl walked past. Rei took in her blue eyes, golden hair and overall general beauty. The only thing out of place was the sad aura that surrounded her. Suddenly, Rei wanted nothing more than to make the woman smile. She shook the thought loose as the woman walked by.

At the end of the corridor the woman looked back for just a split second and Rei could swore she was looking at _her_. As she headed home, Rei knew for certain that one day, she would make that girl smile.

6. Deck the Halls

"Come on Rei, let's go!" Minako yelled.

Finally the other girl stormed down the stairs, frowning heavily.

Minako grabbed her coat from the chair where she's slung it, along with Rei's

"Don we now out gay apparel" Minako said cheerfully, giggling slightly, slinging her arm through Rei's.

"In olden times, gay meant happy. I'm sure they didn't mean it that way, pervert" Rei chided, her scowl still firmly in place.

"Ok, ok, geez, why so grumpy Rei?"

"Christmas is just a commercial holiday, only for the presents, it's a fake holiday, carried on and getting more abs-"

Minako stopped Rei's rant by kissing her fiercely. Rei didn't seem to mind, returning the kiss just as fiercely.

"Besides, it's not really the apparel that's gay right?" Minako said mischievously.

7. Part of Your World-The Little Mermaid

Minako looked around and sighed. She was sitting in her home room, with her best friend Usagi, who was looking through her make up bag, squealing as she came across particularly thrilling colours or expensive products and their boyfriends, Motoki and Mamoru, who were heavily engaged in a conversation about football.

She looked across the hall, meeting the eyes of a beautiful raven haired girl who was sitting with a blunette and butch looking, tall, brown haired girl. Minako had everything, lots of money, good grades, friends, a handsome boyfriend, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to talk to those girls, and in particular to that raven haired girl. One day, she vowed she would.

8. To the Moon and Back-Savage Garden

Rei had lived at the shrine with her grandfather since she was five years old. Her mother had died and her father just dropped her off there a month or so later. She had never seen him more than twice a year after that.

It was a factor she never quite got over, and she grew up, not trusting anyone. People lied, and people left. She trusted the other senshi of course, having to fight to the death with only them to watch your back did that, but she still found it hard to fit in, always a little bit out of place.

Minako though, right from the beginning was irrepressible and perky, and just kept _touching_ Rei as if it was no big deal, on the shoulder, or back, or wherever. Most people were scared and stayed away, but not this girl. At first Rei had tensed up, but she now found herself accepting it, almost looking forward to and returning the contact.

Sometimes, Rei saw a look in Minako's eyes, a look of longing. With anyone else, it would have scared her, but she found herself thinking that with Minako, it might not be that bad.

9. Goodbye My Lover-James Blunt

Minako knew she was only ever a substitute. Rei would never care for her the way she cared for Rei. No, Rei held someone much close to her heart than Minako, someone who was almost her identical twin. And now with Mamoru out of the picture...

Minako sighed; she knew what was going to happen. She watched the other girl sleep, giving into the urge to touch her, even if it was just to hold her hand, or even gently spoon her from behind. She would just take what she could until Rei said those final words, and tried to say goodbye the only way she could.

10. It Must Have Been Love-Roxette

Rei woke up, and reached out. The other side of the bed was cold, like it had been for the past two weeks when she woke up. Ever since Mamoru's funeral Minako had been getting up earlier and earlier recently, pulling away from Rei.

The raven haired girl didn't even know what she had done wrong. Sometimes she imagined in her sleep that Minako was holding her, watching her sleep. What foolishness. They had been together for two years, but obviously Minako didn't love her anymore. Still, Rei wouldn't be able to break up with her, and so she resigned herself to live with the knowledge that the other girl didn't love her, praying and hoping against hope that the other girl wouldn't break up with her.


End file.
